Elastoplastic compositions comprising blends of nylon and cured diene-based rubbers are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,556. The aforesaid elastoplastic compositions are described as being useful for making various articles by molding or extrusion, but their utility is limited to applications where heat stability or solvent resistance are not important. Accordingly, if these deficiencies can be overcome, articles could be used in applications where high temperatures or organic solvents are encountered.